


Call It What You Want

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, Bisexual James Sirius Potter, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oblivious James Sirius Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Scorpius Malfoy, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: It's strange, falling for James Sirius Potter. He's quite the popular bloke at Hogwarts. You never know if he's going to so much as notice you exist. It's even stranger when he's your brother. What can I say? I didn't plan it. Obviously it's not strange in the same way. He's obviously noticed me. He lives with me, for Merlin's sake. (Oh, jolly me.) Let me just say. My sixth year at Hogwarts is not looking to be my greatest year.





	Call It What You Want

It's strange, falling for James Sirius Potter. He's quite the popular bloke at Hogwarts. You never know if he's going to so much as notice you exist. It's even stranger when he's your brother. What can I say? I didn't plan it. Obviously it's not strange in the same way. He's obviously noticed me. He lives with me, for Merlin's sake. (Oh, jolly me.) Let me just say. My sixth year at Hogwarts is not looking to be my greatest year.

 

 

 

** Anyone who has any interest in reading this, let me know. It's gonna be really eventful and sad and it's made me cry just plotting it. There's lots of twists and turns and Scorpius and Teddy get really cheesy. James is a bad boy, Lily's favorite colour is floral (I think that sums her up), Al is a mystery as to how he got into Slytherin, and I never base my characters in the Cursed Child. **


End file.
